Lunar Luminescence
by Crimson Wine
Summary: Kelinci itu makhluk suci. Sedikit dari mereka putih bersih tak tersentuh, lebih putih dari salju, dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang bening. Di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa malaikat yang terproteksi dari bayangan makhluk jahat. Jiwa yang terberkati oleh bulan. KyuMin FanFiction. Bunny!Min, Wolf!Kyu. Chapter 2 is UP! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_Kelinci itu makhluk suci._

_Putih polos dengan warna mata ruby, atau mungkin kecoklatan dengan mata almond, atau mungkin abu-abu dengan mata gelap._

_Sedikit dari mereka putih bersih tak tersentuh, lebih putih dari salju, dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang bening._

_Di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa malaikat yang terproteksi dari bayangan makhluk jahat._

_Jiwa yang terberkati oleh bulan._

..:: *oOo*#::..

**Lunar Luminescence **

~ Chapter 1 ~

Kyuhyun/Sungmin's FanFiction

by Kiri-chan

..::#*oOo* ::..

"Sudah siap, pangeran?"

Sungmin mengangguk gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia harus berdiri di depan ribuan rakyatnya. Selama ini Sungmin selalu terkurung di balik istana kristal. Tak seorangpun mengizinkannya keluar.

"Apa di atas sana akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Tentu. Pangeran kira akan seperti apa?" Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya yang indah. Andai saja Sungmin bisa tenang _hanya_ dengan melihatnya.

"Aish! Berhentilah memanggilku 'pangeran', hyung! Kau membuatku semakin gugup!"

"Ssshh… di saat sepenting ini tidak mungkin aku memanggil namamu secara langsung, pangeran. Selesaikan saja ritual ini dan aku akan kembali memanggil nama aslimu." Pemuda itu berbisik amat pelan, menghindari tatapan tajam para tetua yang seolah melarangnya terus menerus mengganggu konsentrasi sang pangeran.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin meremas ujung pakaian putihnya gugup, wajah imut di balik kerudungnya yang transparan namun pekat menampakkan ekspresi gelisah.

"Melangkahlah ke depan, lewati tangga itu, setelah sampai di ujung baru buka tudungmu, dan angkat kepalamu menghadap sang bulan. Gampang, kan?"

"Eung." Sungmin mengangguk sekali. Menyadari para tetua yang mulai menatapnya was-was, Sungmin segera mendorong pemuda di sebelahnya agar sedikit menjauh.

Langkah Sungmin melaju mantap. Melewati titian anak tangga bening yang menjulang ke atas. Perlahan Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mencapai puncak. Menatap ribuan rakyat di bawah sana, puluhan keluarga kerajaan di sisi tangga, dan para pendeta tua di sekelilingnya.

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. Jantungnya berdebar riang karena sebentar lagi dirinya dapat melihat dunia dengan lebih jernih. Menyingkirkan kain transparan mengerikan yang menutup puncak kepala sampai lehernya sejak lahir.

Perlahan jemari Sungmin menggamit ujung kain, menariknya turun dari tiara kristal yang menjepit di atas kepalanya. Seluruh dunia seolah menahan napas saat helaian pirang lembut itu terlihat, diikuti sepasang manik hazel yang memukau, semakin jelas hingga seluruh wajah indahnya yang tak terlukiskan kini bebas dari halangan kain.

Sungmin tersenyum. Lega.

Walaupun ribuan pasang mata menatapnya lekat, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak merasa gugup.

Ini pertama kali dunia melihatnya, melihat sang pangeran. Sang pewaris kerajaan. Pemilik darah makhluk bulan. Seorang _Lunarian._

Tanpa ragu Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

Bulan purnama di atas sana berpendar semakin terang. Sinarnya turun menuju fokus cahaya lembut yang bersinar di balik poni pirang Sungmin.

_Hangat._

Sungmin memejamkan matanya bahagia.

_Inilah rasanya terberkati oleh bulan._

oOo

"Itu pangeran?"

"Astaga, indah sekali."

"Sudah kubilang, Lunarian itu cantik."

"Setelah melihat malaikat itu, aku tak keberatan bila mati setelah ini."

Sungmin melangkah di koridor istana dengan canggung. Pemuda mungil itu baru tahu ternyata istana kristalnya ini sangat luas, penghuninya juga banyak. Selama ini dia hanya terkurung di balik kamar kaca. Menerima makanan, minuman, dan pendidikan dengan wajah tertutup.

Mereka bilang, kesucian sinar bulannya akan terkontaminasi bila dirinya terlihat oleh dunia sebelum mencapai umur yang cukup.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

Sejujurnya sejak dulu Sungmin tak mengerti. Hei, kerajaan kelinci ini bahkan terkurung di balik tembok batu besar yang tak mungkin ditembus. Gerbangnya selalu terkunci tanpa ada seorangpun yang berniat keluar. Bebas dari hawa kotor, bebas dari makhluk jahat manapun, bebas dari segala macam predator. Lalu apanya yang dimaksud dengan _terkontaminasi?_

_Aish… sudahlah._

Semua itu sudah lewat, bukan? Kini Sungmin genap berusia 17 tahun. Bebas dari segala macam pertanyaan yang terus menghantui dirinya seperti mengapa dia tak boleh keluar, mengapa wajahnya harus ditutupi, mengapa tak boleh sering-sering berkomunikasi. Sekarang Sungmin tak memerlukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, sekarang dia bebas melakukan apapun.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia lebih banyak."

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan, pangeran?"

"Aish! Kubilang berhentilah memanggilku 'pange—" Kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat melihat wajah milik sosok di hadapannya. "Astaga! Teukie hyung! Setelah melihatmu tanpa halangan kain menyebalkan itu, ternyata kau sungguh cantik!"

Sungmin menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan ekspresi takjub. Tanpa mengetahui pemuda lawan bicaranya tengah membeku karena terlalu terpesona melihat wajah Sungmin dari jarak dekat.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ming."

"Mwo?"

"Menjauhlah sebelum aku berhenti bernapas."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti mengapa wajah kakak sepupunya itu berubah merah padam. "Ada masalah apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin lirih sembari melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajah Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menarik bahu Sungmin dan memutar tubuh mungil itu menghadap kaca jendela yang memantulkan bayangan. "Lihat wajahmu sendiri, Ming."

Bola mata hazel Sungmin melebar.

Bayangan indah dalam cermin itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takjub, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin. Jemari putihnya meraba permukaan kaca, berusaha meyakinkan diri sosok cantik yang terbayang disana memang benar-benar pantulan dirinya.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih lebih cantik dariku kok, hyung."

"Aish, yang benar saja." Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak lihat sedari tadi semua orang menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja, eh?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Itu karena mereka belum terbiasa dengan wajahku saja, mungkin?"

Leeteuk nyaris membantah kerendah hatian Sungmin, tapi mulutnya terkatup saat sesosok pemuda tampan menghampiri dengan wajah ceria. "Ternyata kau disini, Yang Mulia?"

Sungmin menghela napas lelah. "Kenapa hari ini semua anggota keluargaku memanggil dengan panggilan hormat sih? Panggil namaku saja, Siwon hyung."

"Baiklah." Siwon meraih bahu Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Aigoo~ kau indah sekali, Minnie-yah."

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Siwonnie hyung." Sungmin melempar senyum manis yang sukses membuat kakak sepupunya itu membeku total.

"Ehm, Minnie-yah." Siwon tersadar setelah wajah Sungmin menjauh beberapa meter. "Sebenarnya aku mencarimu karena kau diminta segera kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Mwo? Kembali ke kamar kaca itu? Tidak! Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu!" protes Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak bisa, pangeran." Siwon menggamit lengan Sungmin lembut. "Ini perintah langsung dari baginda raja dan ratu. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah ritual tadi, bukan? Tubuhmu harus cepat-cepat beristirahat. Lagipula…"

Siwon melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Leeteuk sejenak.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Lagipula malam purnama seperti ini tidak begitu baik untuk jalan-jalan, Ming."

"Aku tidak mengerti!" bantah Sungmin cepat. "Malam ini sangat terang. Apanya yang tidak baik untuk jalan-jalan? Aku bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas."

"Besok pagi lebih terang," balas Leeteuk sabar sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari, pangeran."

"Baik, tapi berhentilah memanggilku pangeran." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah, Ming." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya sejenak. "Kenapa, hyung?" Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa detik. "Istirahatlah yang cukup, Minnie-yah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hati Sungmin berdesir aneh mendengar kalimat Siwon, namun Leeteuk segera menarik lengannya lembut sebelum Sungmin sempat berpikir lebih jauh.

oOo

"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi untukmu?" tanya Leeteuk setelah memastikan selimut Sungmin terpasang sempurna.

"Tidak usah, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kau kelihatan lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah."

"Tidak usah." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. "Istirahatlah."

"Hm… baiklah." Leeteuk tersenyum. Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin sekilas dan menatap wajah indah itu lekat. "Selamat tidur, Ming."

"Selamat tidur, hyung."

Leeteuk tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama hingga napas Sungmin terlihat naik turun dengan teratur. Pemuda cantik itu menutup tirai di depan pintu dengan hati-hati. Memastikan segalanya tertutup dan terkunci dengan aman. Tatapan lembutnya berubah tegas seiring langkahnya yang semakin jauh dari kamar Sungmin.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menghentikan seorang penjaga yang baru sampai di depan gerbang istana dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tidak, pangeran. Lapisan terluar telah hancur. Barisan prajurit terdepan sedang berusaha menahannya."

Wajah Leeteuk berubah pucat. "Ramalan itu tidak main-main rupanya," lirih Leeteuk gelisah.

"Masih ada 6 lapisan lagi, hyung," ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Leeteuk. "Mereka tidak mungkin bisa menembusnya."

"Tapi, Siwon-ah…" Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Lapisan terluar telah hancur. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berhasil membongkar satu lapisan pun."

"Kau pikir kekuatan tembok batu itu melemah, hyung?" Siwon terpekur sejenak. "Atau sihir para vampire itu yang semakin kuat?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Leeteuk mengacak rambut coklatnya resah.

Siwon menarik tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tenang, hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Siwon menenangkan.

Leeteuk mengangguk halus, walaupun hatinya sama sekali tidak membenarkan kata-kata Siwon.

"Lapisan kedua telah hancur!"

"APA?!" Leeteuk melotot kaget saat mendengar jeritan panik para pelayan yang berlarian.

"LEETEUK HYUNG!"

Sesosok tubuh mungil menghambur ke arah Leeteuk, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Leeteuk dengan bahu gemetar hebat.

"Ryeo-Ryeowookie?" Leeteuk membalas pelukan pemuda mungil itu cemas. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Pakaian bagian depan milik Leeteuk basah oleh air mata, pemuda itu baru sadar Ryeowook tengah menangis hebat. Tangisan yang membuat jantung Leeteuk berdebar tidak nyaman.

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Suara iringan barisan penjaga yang berjalan mendekat membuat isakan Ryeowook terdengar lebih pilu. Leeteuk merasakan ada _hal yang tidak beres._

Penjaga yang berdiri di barisan paling depan berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk, ada sebungkus kain putih dalam dekapannya.

Bola mata Leeteuk melebar. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan saat melihat warna merah yang merembes keluar.

Dengan hati-hati kain putih itu dibuka, menampakkan bentuk mungil kelinci putih bersih yang terbujur kaku. Darah merah segar melimpah ruah dari lehernya yang terpenggal.

Leeteuk terbelalak.

_Ini tidak mungkin! _

"TIDAK! KIBUMMIE! TIDAAAKK!"

Jeritan pilu Siwon terdengar memenuhi langit-langit istana.

Ryeowook menangis semakin keras. Kedua kaki Leeteuk nyaris terjatuh dari posisi tegaknya.

_Barisan prajurit terdepan telah habis, dan panglimanya telah gugur._

oOo

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kelinci itu makhluk suci._

_Putih polos dengan warna mata ruby, atau mungkin kecoklatan dengan mata almond, atau mungkin abu-abu dengan mata gelap._

_Namun hanya sang Lunarian yang tampak putih bersih tak tersentuh, lebih putih dari salju, dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang bening._

_Yang dalam darahnya mengalir sihir kuat yang tak terbayangkan. Memberi siapapun yang menenggaknya menjadi tak terkalahkan. Memberi hidup abadi bahkan hanya dengan seteguk._

_Sihir yang sangat berbahaya._

..:: *oOo*#::..

**Lunar Luminescence **

~ Chapter 2 ~

Kyuhyun/Sungmin's FanFiction

by Kiri-chan

..::#*oOo* ::..

Purnama bersinar begitu terang, namun kastil hitam yang menjulang megah itu tak juga kehilangan aura kegelapannya yang pekat. Gemuruh dari setiap tenggorokan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang memenuhi bagian depan kastil semakin memperkeruh suasana yang memang sudah mencekam.

Sinar bulan yang turun seolah menjadi _spotlight_ bagi pemuda 17 tahun yang menjadi fokus ritual. Usia yang masih belum tepat, usia yang masih terlalu muda. Ritual ini tak seharusnya terjadi hari ini. Ritual pengangkatan _Alpha_—sebutan bagi sang pemimpin, sebutan bagi sang pengendali perintah, sebutan bagi sang raja.

Segalanya terpaksa berlangsung sebab Alpha sebelumnya yang telah tiada. Siapapun masih dapat mengingat sang raja yang kembali dari perang di daerah utara dalam keadaan sudah menjadi bangkai berdarah. Perang melawan musuh abadi mereka, pasukan vampire.

Kematian sang raja memaksa putranya untuk segera diangkat menjadi Alpha selanjutnya. Meski putra satu-satunya itu masih belum mencapai usia yang cukup.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau akan menjadi Alpha! Seriuslah sedikit, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, malas. "Dan kau, Heechul hyung. Pelankan suaramu di upacara penting ini. Jangan membuatku malu karena punya sepupu tak tahu sopan santun seperti kau."

Heechul membelalakkan mata cantiknya. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan cakar tajamnya dan merobek-robek wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi Alpha," bisiknya geram.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tenang mengikuti instruksi para tetua yang membacakan mantra dan sumpah untuknya. Cahaya bulan yang menyiram tubuhnya bersinar semakin terang. Menampakkan simbol salib hitam berukir yang berpendar lembut di dahinya—perlambang posisinya sebagai Alpha dari kerajaan serigala selatan.

Lolongan khas serigala meluncur bebas dari tenggorokannya, disambut dengan geraman riuh dari semua kalangan rakyat yang mendengar. Perlahan tubuh tingginya membungkuk, membesar, mengeluarkan bulu-bulu kasar berwarna hitam pekat yang menutup sempurna seluruh bagian kulitnya pucat. Geraman mengerikannya kembali menguasai udara.

Kyuhyun ada disini, demi menggantikan ayahnya.

_Juga demi membalas kematian ayahnya. _

oOo

_Ada yang tidak beres._

Sungmin memeluk selimut putihnya ketakutan. Dinding kaca yang menjadi penyekat kamarnya tidak mampu menampilkan apa yang saat ini terjadi di luar. Teriakan pilu itu kerap kali menggema, dimana-mana. Terkadang suara wanita dan lelaki bersahut-sahutan.

Tak lagi dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, Sungmin turun dari ranjang mewahnya meski ketakutan. Berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci.

"Ming!"

Sungmin dapat mengenali suara Ryeowook saat pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka dari luar. Mata hazelnya terbelalak panik melihat darah segar mengalir dari dahi dan sekitar leher pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Ki-kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Tangan mungil itu menggenggam—tepatnya mencengkeram—lengan Sungmin.

Sang Lunarian tak lagi dapat berpikir. Bau darah dan wangi vampire menguasai udara, mayat-mayat kelinci bergelimpangan menghalangi jalan. Ryeowook menariknya menuju lorong sempit, mengubah wujud keduanya menjadi sepasang kelinci mungil yang terus berlari secepat mungkin.

"Dimana Teukie hyung?"

Ryeowook tak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu, membuat jantung dalam dada Sungmin semakin berdebar cemas. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya bulan mulai terlihat remang di ujung lorong. Tangan mungil Ryeowook meraih tangan mungil Sungmin, menatap dalam mata _sapphire_nya tajam.

"Kita tak lagi bisa kembali, Ming."

Telinga putih sang kelinci bermata _sapphire_ bergerak gelisah. "Dimana Teukie hyung?" Pertanyaan itu berulang.

Mata gelap Ryeowook menyiratkan kepedihan, dan Sungmin tak lagi berani membuka mulutnya.

"Ramalan itu jadi kenyataan." Ryeowook menatap sinar bulan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di luar batas kerajaan. 7 lapis tembok batu yang selama ini melindungi kerajaan mereka dari dunia luar kini tinggal puing-puing tak berarti. "Para tetua itu benar, kehancuran kita tak dapat dielakkan lagi."

"Tapi, Ming…" Ryeowook kembali menatap mata Sungmin tegas. "Kita tak akan membiarkan kekuatan bulan jatuh pada tangan yang salah. Kita tak bisa membiarkan kehancuran kerajaan disusul dengan kehancuran dunia."

Sungmin mengangguk, lemah. Jika bukan karena dirinya Lunarian, dia lebih memilih mati melindungi kerajaannya dari pasukan vampire itu.

"Apa… hanya kita yang…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Telinga abu-abu Ryeowook tampak lunglai saat mulutnya tersenyum miris. "Dari keluarga istana… hanya kita, Ming. Hanya kita berdua yang selamat."

CRASSHH!

Mata _sapphire_ sang kelinci putih terbelalak saat kilatan benda perak menghantam leher kelinci abu-abu, membuat kepalanya terpisah dengan badan.

"Ryeo…"

_Tak ada waktu untuk meratap._

Sungmin segera berbalik, menyelamatkan diri secepat mungkin sebelum vampire pemilik boomerang perak itu menyadari keberadaannya.

oOo

Terus berlari, dan berlari.

Sinar bulan yang menemaninya begitu dingin, padahal terasa hangat saat upacara pemberkatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak peduli luka di sekujur tubuh dan empat kakinya berkat sayatan tajam rumput ilalang, atau air mata dan darah Ryeowook yang membasahi wajahnya, Sungmin tak urung mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Orang tuanya, Leeteuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, juga seluruh keluarga istana dan rakyat… mati terbunuh hanya demi melindungi kekuatan bulan.

Dirinya juga, harus melindungi kekuatan ini. Ego dalam emosinya menyesal mengapa dia mesti terlahir sebagai Lunarian. Jika bulan tak mewariskan kekuatan padanya, dia tak perlu terpisah dari tanah kelahirannya seperti ini. Setidaknya mati bersama semua orang-orang yang dicintainya tak seburuk meninggalkan mereka dalam maut.

Bruk!

Si kelinci putih telah mencapai batas, tubuh mungilnya terpuruk sementara kedua mata biru safirnya terpejam perlahan.

Hanya bisa berdoa semoga tak ada predator yang menyadari keberadaannya disini.

oOo

"Aku mendengar kabar, para makhluk immortal itu—" Kuku panjang Heechul menggesek jendela kaca hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang mengiris telinga, "—gagal memburu Lunarian."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja, tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya makhluk legendaris macam Lunarian itu ada, hyung. Para vampire itu sungguh bodoh, membuang-buang waktu demi hal yang tidak berguna."

Heechul menoleh dingin. "Lunarian itu ada, Kyuhyun."

"Tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Itu hanya rumor yang dihembuskan predator licik agar predator lainnya terfokus pada masalah mencari Lunarian—yang tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya itu. Lalu mereka yang menyebarkan rumor itu bebas berkeliaran berburu mangsa karena banyak saingan mereka terlanjur terobsesi pada 'misi berburu kelinci'. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kan, hyung. Berburu kelinci itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil, mereka bersembunyi di gua-gua yang dibentengi tembok batu berlapis sihir. Bahkan hampir seluruh predator hanya tahu wujud kelinci dari gambar-gambar dalam buku."

"Ini sudah lewat tiga hari setelah penobatanmu menjadi Alpha, Kyu." Heechul menatap sinis. "Dan cara pikirmu itu masih belum berkembang juga, masih saja dangkal."

"Terserah kau, hyung." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kalimat tajam Heechul yang menusuk.

Heechul menatap wajah santai Kyuhyun sejenak. "Kyu, cepatlah menikah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku masih 17 tahun, hyung."

"Ini bukan masalah umur lagi. Kau sudah menjadi Alpha. Kau harus cepat menikah jika kau ingin menjadi Alpha secara penuh."

_Alpha secara penuh. _

Simbol salib hitam yang bersinar di dahi Kyuhyun saat malam penobatannya tiga hari yang lalu itu memang tidak lebih dari sekedar simbol saja. Jika diibaratkan, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah raja tanpa mahkota. Kenyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas.

Kyuhyun ingin memiliki 'mahkota' itu, tentu saja. 'Mahkota' berupa pedang yang tersimpan di ruang bawah tanah kerajaan, pedang yang terus teronggok disana setelah kematian ayahnya. _Darkveil_, sebutan bagi pedang tua yang telah diturunkan bertahun-tahun sejak Alpha pertama di kerajaan serigala selatan. Pedang hitam yang menyimpan _black magic_ yang luar biasa kuatnya, bahkan sihir hitam itu masih dapat diasah menjadi lebih kuat lagi tergantung dari pengguna pedangnya. Namun sayangnya pedang itu hanya akan menjadi pedang biasa jika penggunanya bukan seorang Alpha.

Lebih tepatnya, _seorang Alpha yang sudah menikah._

Seolah meminta jaminan, pedang itu bersedia memberikan kekuatannya jika pemiliknya juga dapat memberinya seorang penerus yang dapat menggantikannya menjadi pengguna pedang itu nanti.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia memang seorang Alpha sekarang, tapi kepalanya belum ingin memikirkan banyak hal yang merepotkan.

Sekilas mata Kyuhyun memperhatikan sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya sebelum bangkit berdiri mendekati jendela itu. "Hari ini tampak cerah, hyung." Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum tipis ke arah Heechul. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Jaga kastil ini selama aku tidak ada, oke?"

Heechul menggeram saat Kyuhyun melompat tangkas keluar jendela. "Tsk…" keluhnya sebal. "Dasar bocah, seenaknya saja."

oOo

Lewat dua hari, atau tiga hari? Entahlah… Sungmin tak tahu pasti.

Yang jelas dia terus berjalan, dan berjalan. Mengagumi kecepatan larinya setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran ular berbisa di padang tadi. Atau cengkraman elang dari udara. Atau kucing hutan yang nyaris berhasil menancapkan kuku di lehernya—hanya nyaris, untungnya tubuh mungil si kelinci berhasil menghindar.

_Apa tak ada yang bisa dimakan disini?_

Mulut mungil Sungmin terbuka, lapar. Padahal padang gersang sudah berhasil dilewatinya, begitu juga rawa lembab yang sulit diseberangi. Yang melingkupi dirinya saat ini hanya hawa sejuk, rerumputan hijau, dan kupu-kupu aneka warna yang berterbangan dimana-mana.

Di tempat seindah ini, mestinya ada makanan.

Sudah dua—atau tiga hari, Sungmin memenuhi hidupnya hanya dengan air. Bersyukur air sungai yang dilewatinya tak beracun. Kaki Sungmin terus melangkah, menelusuri garis sungai. Berharap menemukan pepohonan rimbun dengan buah-buahan yang berjatuhan di bawahnya.

Tep!

Mata _sapphire_ itu membulat terang. _Ah! Dia menemukannya! _

Empat kaki putihnya berlari kencang memasuki semacam perkebunan, fokus utama pada tumpukan apel yang tampaknya disediakan untuk—

SRAAATTTT!

—_untuk menjebak mangsa sepertinya._

oOo

Sama sekali bukan gaya seorang predator memasang perangkap demi menjebak mangsa. Para hewan buas terbiasa berburu dengan kecepatan tinggi, memojokkan mangsa dengan cakar mereka, dan merobek dengan taring mereka sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun memiliki cara lain demi membunuh kebosanan.

Mata gelapnya yang serupa warna batu obsidian menatap dingin pada rumput yang berserakan, membuktikan jaring besar dibalik sana telah terangkat dari tempatnya. Wajah pucatnya kini mendongak, menemukan jaring yang membungkus 'sesuatu yang masih berontak habis-habisan' di atas pohon.

Napas hangatnya tertarik satu kali, sebelum kakinya melompat tangkas ke atas dahan, memotong jaring dengan satu kali tebasan cakarnya.

oOo

Pluk!

Alih-alih merasakan rasa sakit akibat membentur tanah, Sungmin menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Mata safirnya terbuka perlahan, menatap tepat wajah pucat yang tampak berbahaya.

_Siapa dia? Vampire?_

Kulit pucat semacam itu hanya dimiliki para vampire, setahu Sungmin. Hanya saja berbanding terbalik dengan suhu vampire yang biasanya dingin membeku, pelukan pemuda ini terasa hangat, tepatnya… _panas_.

Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya gemetar.

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melarikan diri.

oOo

Kyuhyun terbelalak, menatap tak percaya. Hewan mungil dalam pelukannya ini… berbulu putih bersih dengan telinga panjang yang terkulai ketakutan.

_Kelinci._

Kyuhyun menatap takjub. Jemarinya mengangkat hewan mungil itu tepat ke depan wajahnya, berusaha meneliti lebih dalam lagi. _Kelinci sungguhan?_ batinnya sembari memainkan telinga panjang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

_Atau hanya mirip saja? _Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya penasaran. _Apa aku tunjukkan pada Heechul hyung sa—_

Kyuhyun tersentak pemikirannya sendiri.

_Sebaiknya jangan! Jangan beritahu Heechul hyung! _Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. _Aku simpan untuk diriku sendiri saja._

Kelinci itu masih memejamkan matanya erat, tubuh mungilnya gemetaran dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Bulu putihnya tampak kotor dengan banyak noda darah, tampak begitu rapuh.

Dia mungkin dari daerah utara.

Tatapan Kyuhyun mendingin. Ayahnya mati sebab perang di daerah utara, perang melawan vampire dalam memperebutkan Lunarian. Miris sekali. Kyuhyun selalu berkata para predator yang percaya pada eksistensi Lunarian itu bodoh, dan siapa sangka jika ayahnya juga termasuk predator bodoh itu?

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya keras.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Kyuhyun berjongkok, meletakkan kelinci kecil yang masih gemetaran itu ke atas tanah. "Tapi aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau mencoba kabur," sambungnya dengan suara lirih yang lebih menyerupai geraman saat si kelinci terseok lemah seperti ingin menjauh.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh kepala mungil kelinci itu tepat di dahinya. "Tunjukkan wujud aslimu," perintah Kyuhyun penuh nada intimidasi.

Telinga kelinci itu bergerak-gerak saat tubuh mungilnya perlahan meninggi, bola mata biru safirnya berubah menjadi kecoklatan, rambut pirang platinum mulai terlihat, hingga telinga panjang itu akhirnya tenggelam. Memperlihatkan sosok manusia yang lebih mungil dari Kyuhyun, dengan kulit putih susu dan wajah cantik yang memucat ketakutan.

Hening sejenak hingga suara tajam Kyuhyun memecah suasana. "Namamu?"

"Sungmin."

"Aku Kyuhyun."

Hening lagi.

"Kau dari utara?"

Mata hazel Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun, terkejut. "Y-ya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini? Ke selatan?"

"S-Selatan?" Wajah Sungmin semakin memucat. Daerah selatan, daerahnya para predator. Entah predator jenis yang mana.

"Kau salah jalan." Jemari Kyuhyun meraih pipi Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis itu gemetar. "Seharusnya kau lari ke arah timur. Apa para kelinci tidak tahu dimana daerah yang aman?" Seringai Kyuhyun mengembang. "Yah, tapi memang tak ada gunanya sih memberi nasihat di saat semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi."

"K-kau… akan membunuhku?" Sungmin menatap ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut—namun mengerikan—sembari membelai pipi halus Sungmin yang terasa kenyal di jari-jarinya. "Kelinci sudah langka. Bahkan saat ini mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya kelinci yang ada. Jadi mana mungkin aku membunuhmu."

"J-jadi… kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sekarang berubahlah jadi kelinci lagi agar aku bisa menyembunyikanmu dari serigala lain."

_Serigala?!_

Sungmin terbelalak.

Di antara semua jenis predator yang pernah dia lihat dari buku, hanya ada 2 jenis yang paling berbahaya. 2 jenis yang saling berseteru demi membuktikan siapa yang paling berkuasa. 2 jenis yang sama-sama haus darah. _Vampire dan… werewolf._

Wajah Sungmin memucat seputih kertas.

_Lepas dari mulut harimau lalu jatuh ke mulut buaya mungkin jauh lebih baik dari ini._

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Nggak begitu yakin publish ini T.T

Pertama, aku nggak jago nulis fantasy. Kedua, idenya udah pasaran banget. Tapi sumfeh ini bukan plagiat, chapter 1nya aku post udah dari tahun 2011 di wordpress. Dan udah ngayal cerita ini sejak jaman masih belum lulus SMA, sejak sebelum kenal KyuMin (waktu itu yang kebayang masih OTP lama alias tokoh manga). Ketiga, cerita ini harusnya straight makanya agak bingung waktu diaplikasikan ke Kyumin yang yaoi (ogah bikin GS, huhu). Keempat, ini ff harusnya ada lemonnya, tapi aku nggak bisa bikin lemon. Kelima, udah kebayang plot kasar dari awal, udah kebayang endingnya bakal gimana, tapi bingung mau ngasih konflik apa di tengah-tengah. Dan begitulah kenapa ff ini hiatus dari tahun 2011 sampai 2014 (kebangetan).

Terinspirasi dari cerita Jepang yang katanya ada kelinci numbuk mochi di bulan (ada kan ya cerita kayak gini? #eh?), Sailormoon (muhahahahah), dan _obviously _Twilight (when the lion fell in love with the lamb, permusuhan vampire-werewolf #heuh, evolusi (?) mangsa menjadi predator, dll). Selebihnya ngawur sih =,=

Bentar lagi cuss KKN, fanfic FWY chapter 12 baru 6 halaman, mungkin aku posting tu ff di posko KKN sana kali yah? :(

Dimohon review kalo ada yang sudi baca, huhu.

* * *

**Promosi wordpress :** crimsonwine . wordpress . com , mampirlah kalo lagi sempet yap. Postingan-postingan barunya lagi ngawur jadi nggak dipromo (tapi webnya tetep dipromo #plakk!)


End file.
